Online merchants have virtual shopping carts in which consumers place products prior to making a purchase. In some cases, online merchants may be negatively impacted when consumers place items in online shopping carts, but then leave before completing a purchase. This increasing trend of product “abandonment” in online shopping carts translates to a significant loss of business opportunity. Without adequate tracking analytics, additional marketing investments are potentially wasted when advertising assets are directed to consumers who may have otherwise purchased the products elsewhere.